


Stolen Glances

by Izzyd03



Series: Camp Arkadia [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Emori and Harper are there I swear!, F/M, I just kinda didn't mention them..., Idiots in Love, People saying they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyd03/pseuds/Izzyd03
Summary: Everyone thinks Bellamy and Clarke should be together. Her campers think they are together. What's actually happening between them? Is it nothing... or is it something big?





	Stolen Glances

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% inspired by real life. My friends and I were Octavia and her friends in this story, right down to the notebook.
> 
> I totally thought this would be finished and posted within a week of "Miscommunication" but that obviously didn't happen. I wrote about 3/5 of it, then school hit and it hit HARD. So, after 3 months of off and on work and @clarkegriffintitties helping me with a title, here it is!

“Why did I choose this job? Those kids are so tiring!” Clarke flopped face first onto Bellamy’s bed. It was 9:20 on a Thursday night and Raven had just taken over for Clarke as counselor for Cabin 7. Since counselors worked almost 24/7 they got a “night” off once a week starting after the nightly music and skits and ending around 4:30 the next day when freetime began. Thursday was Clarke’s “night” off and she was lucky to have her best friend as her sub. She had taken her stuff across the swinging bridge that crossed the creek in front of the main lodge, making a left to go to the doctor’s cabin right next to the lodge where her mom worked/lived full-time during the summer. She then made the journey past the main lodge, flagpole, old lodge, and bathhouse to cabin 12, the cabin Bellamy shared with Zeke, Monty and Murphy. Luckily the rest of the boys were still out helping clean up after the show. 

“Because you love bossing people around?” Clarke reached over to hit Bellamy in the arm. “Ouch!” He rubbed up and down his upper right arm. She turned her head to look at him and he did the same, his face kind and voice soft as he said, “You chose this job because you like kids.” She gave him a small smile and he returned it. Then a smirk replaced his smile. “And breaking people’s arms apparently. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to use my arm again!” He fell backward on the bed next to her, his arm thrown across his forehead. “Oh, woe is me! How could I ever teach challenge course with one arm?”

“Such a drama queen,” she said, rolling her eyes. She turned over and sat up, leaning back against the wooden wall of the cabin. She sighed, crossing her arms. “I don’t regret choosing this job. I really do like it. It’s just harder than I thought. I wasn’t that vicious when I was 8 years old!” She look back over as she concluded her statement. Bellamy was doubtfully raising his eyebrow at her. “I wasn’t!” He raised his eyebrows as he looked away, as if to say ‘If you say so…’. He sat up and settled down next to her. 

“The kids get better as the weeks go on.” She groaned.

“They better! I don’t know if I can survive another 5 weeks of kids like this!” She dropped her head on his shoulder. He didn’t miss a beat, putting his arm around her shoulder and holding her close. They had come a long way in the 6 years since she had been a camper. She was about to be a junior in college; he was starting his last year of college at the end of the summer. He took a year off to live with his family in the Philippines when he was 18, and another year off to travel when he was 21. For that reason he was a bit behind, on track to graduate when he was 25. 

“Well, I better go. I need to take full advantage of the single night I'll spend by myself.” She started to stir before freezing and adding, “Well, other than my mom.” He gave her a small kiss on the head and she smiled up at him. “Thanks for letting me invade your space.” 

“Anytime.”

She made her way back to the doctor’s cabin, smiling to herself. She didn’t see Bellamy’s roommates crossing the rainbow bridge behind the bathhouse to get to their cabin; but they sure saw her. Oh, they were gonna give Bellamy so much shit.

 

\--------------

 

The next four and a half weeks went by fairly easy, and fairly the same. On her “night” off Clarke would stop by Bellamy’s cabin for a bit before spending the night on the fold out couch in the doctor’s cabin. She would stay there for most of the morning, helping her mom and Jackson when needed. In the afternoon she’d either be helping her almost-step-dad and Diyoza in the office or stopping by some of the classes her friends taught; it just depended on what kind of day it was. Each week her campers got easier to deal with, which made sense as they also got older as the weeks went on. She thought her last week would be the easiest; boy was she wrong. 

It really started with Octavia. Well, Octavia and her three closest friends. Clarke was 96% sure the only girls that had known each other before camp were Octavia and Gaia, but soon enough the two of them were thick as thieves with Niylah and Kara (or Cooper, as she preferred to be called). They had almost all of their classes together and took up the bottom row of the bunks against the West wall: Niylah by the door, Octavia and Gaia sharing the full sized bunk in the middle and Cooper in the twin by the right bathroom. They were inseparable. 

The first few days weren’t bad. There were a few whispered conversations between them that stopped as soon as they saw her and weird looks shared every time Bellamy had breakfast with them. Clarke had originally chalked it up to Octavia being excited to see her brother after 2 months, but after a few days it only get weirder. 

 

\--------------

Cabin 7 was convinced their counselor was dating Bellamy. There were all the unexplained looks and banter and lovey-dovey smiles. Sunday afternoon it was only Octavia and her close friends, but by Monday morning, the entire cabin was in on it. They planned to meet everyday during the hour of quiet time they had after lunch and share the things they’d observed in the past day; conversations that didn’t add up, hugs, anything they caught that could be added to the “evidence journal” (a notebook with that camp logo on it Cooper had bought at the camp store). Though they called it evidence, it was mostly just speculation. That is, until Tuesday night.

All the campers, and some staff, were making their way to the lake side to play a game of waterpolo for rec. Bellamy was working as a lifeguard for the game and ran into Clarke and the girls on his way. “Hey there bea--- I mean,” he quickly glanced back at Octavia and Niylah, who were right behind the two staffers, “Uh… hey Clarke.” He was blushing furiously and was rubbing the back of his neck, a clear nervous tick. Clarke just chuckled at his slip up. Octavia and Niylah shared a conspiratory glance and stopped walking, waiting for the rest of the cabin to catch up so they could share their new “evidence”. Bellamy watched them go before leaning down to whisper something to Clarke. Cooper quickly jotted both exchanges down in the notebook (she didn’t go anywhere without it).

 

\--------------

 

The next day Clarke made the big mistake of talking to Raven about it in the line for lunch. “You’re a giant idiot.” Clarke tried to hush her friend, who was speaking way too loudly for being in the middle of a cafeteria filled with nosy early-teens. Raven pressed on, paying no mind to Clarke’s minor freak out. “I’m sure your campers aren’t scheming about you two, and even if they are, they aren’t wrong! You and Bellamy need to just cut the crap and get together.” That stopped Clarke’s freak out, but set a whole new freak out into place.

“They’re spying on me!”

“They’re  _ observing _ !” Clarke turned away from Raven and caught her campers in front of her in line quickly look away. Why couldn’t Raven see they were totally spying! Good on them for being curious, but could they be curious about something other than her and Bellamy? “If they help the two of you figure this out, I just might help them. It’s crazy you aren’t already married.” 

“Pot, kettle,” was Clarke’s only reply. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clarke whipped back around.

“You and Zeke!” Raven’s face shut down at the mention of his name. Clarke felt a bit bad, but she had been holding in her feelings about the two of them for years and needed to let them out. “You two have been in love with each other since you were 15! You messaged twice a week for two years, yet, when you are finally both working here together all summer, you don’t do anything about it!”

“We’re still friends! The only people I’m closer to in life are you and Sinclair!” Even though they were in the middle of an argument, Clarke felt touched that she was regarded as highly as Raven’s pseudo-father. 

“Exactly! You’re  _ friends _ !” Clarke was exasperated now. 

“Yeah, we’re friends. Do you know why we aren’t anything more?” Raven was getting angry, Clarke could tell and she started to feel guilty she was the reason behind it. “We tried to be more and it fell through. We didn’t work together, no matter how much I cared about him, we couldn’t make it work. So there!” Raven was fuming as she backed away. 

“Raven---” Clarke wanted to go after her friend, but she couldn't abandon her kids. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She looked up and closed them, trying to make the tears go away.

“Clarke, are you ok?” It was Monroe’s quiet, gentle voice that made her look back down. The young girl looked worriedly at her counselor. Clarke nodded, not trusting her voice to reply. She turned the girl back around and got her food, trying to ignore the heavy feeling on her heart. When Bellamy caught her eye from across the table, the tears came right back. 

 

\--------------

 

He approached her a few hours later at freetime. She was sitting off by herself on the swinging bench, located on the beach in the shade of a huge (sap filled) tree. He silently sat down next to her, giving her the opportunity to tell him what was wrong. 

“Why are we doing this?” She asked. Her voice was the quietest, and most vulnerable he had ever heard it. He looked over at her in confusion but she was still staring straight ahead, at the waves crashing on the sand and the teens playing in the water. 

“Why are we doing what?” He had no idea how this could tie in to her fight with Raven, or if that was even what she was going to talk about. She finally looked at him and he could see the tears in her eyes. His face immediately softened and he reached out to comfort her. She moved her shoulder away from him.

“Why are we keeping this a secret?” Her voice broke slightly. “We’re getting too reckless with this for no one to know. I’m tired of hiding how much I care about you.” The tears were now streaming down her face. “I want to be able to tell Raven. Every time she brings up the topic of the two of us I have to change the subject. I’m so sick of it, and today I accidently took that out on the wrong person.” She looks down sheepishly. Guiltily. Bellamy felt guilty too. He felt bad they hadn’t talked about this sooner. He took her hand in his. She quickly looked up at him.

“So we let people know. Not everyone, of course, but the important people. We tell our friends and our bosses.” 

“What about your family? You’re sister is here and I honestly don’t want to tell her, at least right now.”

“I completely agree. We can tell my mom now, but we’ll wait to tell O until after camp. How’s that?” She gave him a small smile and wiped the tears off her cheeks with the hand he wasn’t holding. She then gave the hand she was holding a squeeze.

“That sounds perfect.”

 

\-------------

 

They decided to tell all of the “adults” around camp right after their discussion. It was easier to tell them immediately as the plan was fresh in their minds, and the lake was close in proximity to the offices under the main lodge. Abby and Kane were easy to tell, aside from the few tears shed by Kane and the many bone crushing hugs from Abby. Diyoza was thoroughly confused, as she had thought they had been dating for the past three years they’d worked there together, opposed to the one they’d actually been dating. 

The problem with telling everyone else was no one was free to talk at the same time. While Clarke had most of her day free, her friends taught classes all morning and afternoon and used their hour after lunch to prep for their next class. The hour of free time in between classes they’d used to tell Abby, Kane and Diyoza was too crowded and busy. Bellamy could have caught all of his roommates easily and told them, but the couple thought it would be easier to tell them all at once. Luckily, it was Bellamy’s 25th birthday and they had a special “party” planned with all of their closest friends at the north dock past the boy’s cabin (and far away from the rest of the camp) for after the nightly show. It was also Thursday, Clarke’s “night” off (which she had totally planned ahead for when they started the summer). But, while Clarke was free to show up, Raven was stuck with Cabin 7 for the night and couldn’t attend.

That meant Bellamy and Clarke had to hunt her down earlier during the day. They decided the best time would be during rec. That night they were playing dodgeball which was Raven’s favorite. Though she knew Raven wouldn’t miss dodgeball for the world, Clarke was still worried. What if she ran away from Clarke every time she tried to get close? What if she ignored them the entire time they explained the situation? What if she got mad at them for hiding it from her? Clarke’s brain was running at 100 miles an hour the entirety of dinner. She couldn't even look at Bellamy, which her kids picked up on. Gaia made a note to keep an extra sharp eye on them the rest of the day. 

Finding Raven wasn’t hard, but finding a way to subtly leave the game was a bit harder. The basketball court they were playing dodgeball on was near the entrance to the camp and up a slight hill from the rest of the camp. It was also surrounded by trees. In theory, it should be the simplest place to get out of sight of. The difficult part was the 100+ teenagers all shoved onto one set of bleachers. Not even the storage shed along the side of the court was safe, as the bleachers faced the shed directly. The two of them realized they’d have to mask what they were doing. Another thing about having so many teenagers around is it’s hard to make a speedy exit without catching their attention. So, when Raven saw Clarke and Bellamy coming her way, she knew she couldn’t do much about it.

“Hey Rae…,” Clarke began saying, her hands mysteriously behind her back. Raven just raised her eyebrow briefly before turning away, barely sparing them a glance. Clarke sighed heavily. “Raven, I’m so sorry. I know that was a shitty thing to bring up and I regretted it as soon as I said it.” She kept her eyes on the brunette, ignoring the glares some of the other campers were giving her for her “poor choice of words”. “But, if that doesn’t make it better, we did bring a peace offering.” That caught the latina’s attention. 

“Why kind of peace offering?” She asked as she turned her head back to the guilty couple. Clarke brought her hands out from behind her back to reveal a beautiful cupcake. 

“We know you can’t make it to my party tonight, so we decided to bring you a treat before hand,” Bellamy explained. Raven gave them a small smile and took the cupcake from Clarke’s hands. They waited until Raven took at least one bite before continuing on. 

“So… do you think we could talk? It doesn’t have to be now, but it would be really nice if it could happen soon.” Clarke was wringing her hands together as she spoke. Raven seemed like she’d forgive them, but would she really? Clarke didn’t know what she’d do if Raven never spoke to her again. She was her best friend! Just as Raven opened her mouth to speak, Jackson tapped her on the shoulder.

“Hey, Raven. All of the kids are here and they’re getting kinda impatient. We need to start the game, like, right now.” He glanced over at Bellamy and Clarke. “Sorry, guys!” Raven apologized as well and set up plans to talk to them during the quiet time after lunch the next day in the cabin circle (the space in front of all the camper’s cabins). 

“Well, that could have gone better.”

  
  


\--------------

  
  


Solidifying a plan with Raven helped them feel more relaxed leading up to Bellamy’s birthday party. The two of them were in charge of doing the background dancing at the nightly show so it was easy for them to sneak out quickly through the back tunnel that went right through the North wall of the small, outdoor amphitheater while the rest of the camp staff were listening intently to Diyoza’s daily recap. The daily recap occurred every night as the campers exited the amphitheater by rows to head back to their cabins to go to sleep. All the staff that was there grouped up on the stage and Diyoza went over things that had happened, as well as things that needed to be done the next day. The young couple was able to escape without punishment after they had briefed Diyosa on their plan for the party that night and telling her they needed some extra time to prepare.

The two of them made their way along the short, dusty path down the little hill heading towards the rainbow bridge that crossed over the creek to the bathhouse. When they approached the Treehouse Clarke grabbed Bellamy’s hand and pulled him to the right towards it. The “Treehouse” was just a simple, circular, bungalow-like structure that was held up on stilts. It was called the Treehouse because of the tall hollowed out tree trunk you went inside to get to the ladder.

“Uh, Clarke? What are you doing?” Bellamy asked.

“Just relax!” She said as they rounded on the entrance to the tree. Bellamy uncertainly climbed his way up the ladder behind her. When Bellamy caught up to her at the top she was looking out at the camp sprawled below them. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him. Suddenly, she jolted out of his grasp. 

“Are you ready?” She asked, an eyebrow raised cripticly. His confusion increased. 

“Am I ready for what?” He asked cautiously. She rolled her eyes in exasperation as she reached into her sweater. She pulled out a relatively small, gift-wrapped rectangular box. “Is that for me?”

“No, I was actually going to give it to that deer that just ran by below us. I hear it’s her birthday too.”

“Haha, you’re hilarious.” He took the gift out of her outstretched hand. Clarke started to wring her hands together nervously. What if he doesn’t like it? What if he thinks it’s stupid? What if--

“Oh my god, Clarke.” He whipped his head up from the gift to her. “You made this for me?” In his hands was a small scrapbook. The inside was filled with notes the two of them hand left eachother, pictures they’d taken of each other and pictures of the two of them. Surrounding all the things attached were confessions of love and little quotes for him.

“Well, yeah. I’ve been hanging out in the arts and crafts area in my free time the past couple weeks. If you think it’s dumb I can totally get you something else, I just thought--” The rest of her backtrack was cut off by his solid body colliding into hers. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, taking a deep breath.

He turned his head to leave a quick kiss on the side of her head before whispering in her ear, “It’s perfect. Thank you so much.” The two of them could have stayed like that forever, just holding each other. Sadly, the universe had other plans.

“Oh my god!” The two of them quickly jump apart at the squeal coming from the amphitheater exit. About 400 feet away, towards the car bridge, stands little Monroe.

 

\-------------

 

The nightly show had wrapped up as usual. What was unusual was Monroe was seated in the row above the rest of Cabin 7, having run out of room on that row; meaning, she beat everyone else out. As she waited for the rest of her cabin to meet her on the pathway that ran from the car bridge to the rainbow bridge, she glanced over towards the Treehouse. There, standing next to railing, where two figured lost in an embrace. At first Monroe kept looking around, not paying them any mind. Seconds later she realized what she was looking at. The two figures lost in an embrace were Clarke and Bellamy. She couldn’t contain her squeal and the following “Oh my God!”. The two of them jolted apart and looked straight at her.

She froze momentarily before running off towards the rest of her cabin that were coming down the steps from the amphitheater. “Guys, guys, guys!” She screamed as she sprinted towards them. “You’ll never believe what I just saw!”

Octavia was the first one she reached. “What did you see? Does it have to do with…,” she raised her eyebrows, “you know?”

“Yes!” The rest of the girls were certain Monroe had turned into a bobble head she was nodding her head so much. 

Gaia popped up right next to Octavia eager to hear what Monroe had to say. “Well, spill!”

“I was waiting for you guys on the path and I looked over at the Treehouse and there they were! They were HUGGING!”

“Was it a ‘We’re such good friends’ hug, or like a ‘I love you’ hug?” Octavia asked the small girl. 

“They were ‘I love you’ hugging!” 

“Okay, this is for sure going in the notebook,” Gaia said pulling said notebook from her jacket.

“What’s going on over here?” The girls whipped around as Raven approached. 

“Um, nothing?” Cooper said, trying to play it off. Raven just looked at them disbelievingly. 

“Uh, huh. I’m sure it’s nothing. Come on, I need to get you guys back and in bed so I don’t lose my job.” She waved her hand indicating for them to follow her up the small hill and back to the cabins. 

 

\-------------

 

“Oh, shit.” Bellamy said the second Monroe ran off. “Do you think she’ll tell Raven?” He asked Clarke, turning to look at her. 

“We kind of have bigger problems now,” Clarke said. She grabbed his hand and walked the few feet to the ladder, rushing down it. The two of them stood behind the trunk, out of sight of the girls in case they wanted another look. “Well, that happened.” 

“Do we have some damage control to do, or are we just going to pretend that didn’t happen?” Bellamy was leaning back against the tree while Clarke stood in front of him, arms crossed and a contemplating look on her face.

“I think we just let it go.” Bellamy opened his mouth, no doubt going to ask how she came to that conclusion. She cut him off before he even began. “It’s not going to do much harm, if any. Plus, we are due to meet our friends at the dock, right about… now.” She pointed over to where all of their friends were pouring out of the amphitheater, their meeting now over. She pushed him into the trunk before any of their friends saw them.

They stayed hidden until their friends had walked past Bellamy’s cabin. “That was close. Again,” Bellamy said. Clarke just rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. She lead him across the rainbow bridge towards the far dock.

When the dock was in sight, Bellamy stopped. “Um, Clarke? You do know you’re still holding my hand, right?” 

“Yeah, I know.” Was her only response as she pulled on his arm, trying to get him to keep walking. When her efforts came to nothing she turned to him fully. “Is that a problem?” 

He was quiet for a second before raising their joined hands up to his lips and giving her hand a kiss. “Nope. No problem at all.” He was head over heels for this woman, no matter how crazy her plans were sometimes. 

As Clarke had guessed (and hoped), chaos ensued when they walked up hand in hand. “Um, so is this a thing now? Have you finally realized you love each other?” Miller asked. Clarke and Bellamy pulled off their most confused faces. 

“Together? What are you talking about? This is 100%  _ platonic  _ hand holding.” He looked across the rest of their friends. “You guys do know you can hold someone’s hand without being interested in them romantically, right?” Next to him, Clarke tried her hardest not to double over laughing. 

Murphy, ever the one to be blunt, was the first to break the silence that had spread over their confused and exasperated friends. “You guys are fucking with us, right? You guys haven’t really gone this far into the realm of denial…. Right?” Bellamy and Clarke were only able to hold their position for another 10 seconds before they completely lost it.

Once they recovered from their laughing fits they confirmed to their friends that; yes, they are dating; no, it’s not a new thing; and, no, they don’t have a secret child they’ve also been hiding (Murphy’s question). That night the young couple felt the most relaxed and natural they had in the past year. They weren’t lying to their friends for once and it felt as though the weight of the world had been lifted off of their shoulders. Though her shoulders were free of weight, Clarke’s heart was still heaving at the thought of Raven being the only one she was lying to; it felt so wrong. Bellamy could tell something was still weighting on her. He wrapped his arm around her upper body and pulled her closer, leaving a long kiss on her temple. Around them their friends cheered. 

 

\--------------

 

The next day goes by the same as any Friday. The kids are filled with a mix of excitement and sadness towards it being the last day of activities. The only difference is Clarke’s growing anxiety at how Raven will take the news. After eating lunch with her fellow staffers on the porch (and ignoring the “subtle” stares from her Cabin when she and Bellamy go through the food line together), she and Bellamy make their way to Abby’s cabin to have a little quiet time to gather their nerves. 

Bellamy lays down on the pull-out couch that serves as Clarkes bed, still in bed form from last night. He motions for Clarke to lay down next to him. She has a mischievous glint in her eyes as she forgoes laying beside Bellamy to lay down ON him. 

Bellamy lets out an “OOF” at the sudden force. “Are you trying to kill me?” She lets out a laugh. “Seriously, what did you eat? It’s like an elephant just --” She cuts him off with a teasing slap of his chest. He responds by instigating a tickle fight that ends with them breathless and laying on their sides staring at each other, daring the other to continue. “Hey, Clarke?” Bellamy asks, voice soft. 

“Yeah?” Her voice is barely a whisper, still breathless. Bellamy doesn’t think she’s ever looked more beautiful than now and decides he can’t wait much longer to give her a gift of his own. 

“I have something I need to show you, okay? After we talk to Raven of course.” Clarke’s soft features morph into wrinkled eyebrows and a hesitant smile. What could he possibly have to show her that would elicit this conversation? 

“Um… of course. Any hints at what it is, or…” She says, trying to pry any more information out of him. 

“Hmmmm…” He says, turning so he faces the wooden ceiling. He then turns his head back towards her, a boyish smile on his lips. “I think I’ll let you suffer a bit more.”

“You jerk!” She annunciates her words by hitting his shoulder. Correction: by  _ trying  _ to hit his shoulder. He catches her hand before it makes contact, leaving a soft kiss on her palm. Her breath hitches. She starts to lean in for a kiss when the front door slams open. 

“Bellamy! Clarke! Where are you?” Shaw thunders up the steps stopping at the top when he sees them. 

“What? What is it?” They shoot up into a sitting position, worry racing in their veins. 

“It’s Sinclair.” Their stomachs drop. “He’s been stabbed. They have him in intensive care at the hospital. Raven is grabbing the essentials and then all of us are driving there as fast as we can.” 

“All of us? Meaning…” Bellamy asks.

“Miller, Jackson, Monty… everybody. Sinclair is family to us all, plus,” he trails off, looking even sadder than either Clarke or Bellamy thought possible. “If the unthinkable happens, we all need to be there for Raven.” Clarke nods furiously. 

“Of course.” She already rushing to grab the comfort food she stashes behind the pull-out. “We’ll be down within the minute.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much!” Zeke shouts as he makes his way back to the cars parked in front of the cabin. 

Clarke rushes down not 30 seconds later, shouting “Come on!” back to Bellamy. He reaches into his front pocket and touches the small velvet box he snuck in there before lunch. His gift was just gonna have to wait.


End file.
